


A little less conversation / A little more action, please

by Aeshna etonensis (GMWWemyss)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMWWemyss/pseuds/Aeshna%20etonensis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn, cursing the traffic on the M25 as he heads for Surrey-Home-and-Beauty, texts that waiting Payne-ful Beauty, and there is mockery of quiffs and tabloids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little less conversation / A little more action, please

**Author's Note:**

> A brief epistolary diversion as I write feverishly on the next actual book. A change is, proverbially, as good as a rest, so....

* * *

The chimes (not at midnight; this was not Shakespeare) sounded. Liam fumbled for his ’phone.

_Bruv . xx_

**?**

_U see this ?_ ;)

Liam opened the attachment, and – never mind the patent giggle-shrug – winced, laughed, and snorted at once.

**Ya, m8, sennnn itt**

**Seeenn thsi 1 to:**

_Babes ! Classc . xxx_

**U mcoking me luv?**

_Never ._

Liam grinned. He could hear the tone of that reply, clearly as if Zayn were in his arms.

**Where arrreee u?**

_Fkg orbital >(_

**Poorr u**

_Eh gives me time 2 scroll thru the mockery . xx_

_Some1’s called for an inbtervention . By Trumper or Truefitt . :)_

**Yah saw thatt**

**I didnt go 2 bloddy Etonnn**

**Im just a poorr boy**

_U need some sypathy bae ?_

**Well im not gettingg it from the ladss**

_LMAO . Never try telling Tommo ur more working class than him ._

**Dunno why no ones mokking *his haircut**

**Or niallers**

_Bless . You all wore me style in solidarity . :)))) But Haz . :((_

**Thats cos hes leavingg us to go sollo & h8s us all**

**Specilay Tommoooooo**

_Yah right ._

**Must be trru, seennit in teh Sunnnnn ;)**

_SMH ._

**Haz cdnt wear a quif anyroadup not w/ his hair**

**Curly freakkk**

_& Niall just wanted 2 look anime ._

**U kno why wea lll quiffd uppp quiffyyy**

_Yah . & I know whose idea it was . LYSM babe . xxxxxxxxxxxx_

**U everr get off the m25 u can sho meee**

_Almost there babe . xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Godo u can lett urself innn**

_Not meeting me at the door ? :((((((( Thot u missed me ._

**that’s why**

**ill be uostairss**

**Waitinggg**

_Fucccckkkkkkk ._

**Thats the ideaaa**

Liam knew perfectly well what he was doing. And what Zayn was doing in that very moment: swearing at traffic, looking out for the junction, and demanding that his driver-security, in words all too well (and shamefacedly) remembered, _hit the pedal heavy metal._

He smiled, and made a beeline for the bedroom and its imminent delights.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Overseas readers ought perhaps to be advised that Geo. F Trumper and Truefitt & Hill are the only two decent barbers and hairdressers in London. For gentlemen, at any rate. In both senses of that term. As Liam rightly notes, there are class issues involved (as when, in Britain, are there not?).
> 
> Oh: and the London Orbital is the M25, the ring-road.


End file.
